


Introduction to Realizations

by Helpmelearntofly



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, I haven't written in so long, M/M, This is my first fic here please be gentle, Will probably add more characters soon, set right after the book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpmelearntofly/pseuds/Helpmelearntofly
Summary: Nico's (second) big gay realization happens after Leo comes back to Camp Half Blood.





	Introduction to Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! this is my first fic on here so I'm not used to all the weird formatting things. If it looks too weird (aka you turned it down bc it looks bad) please comment so I know how to fix it! thank youuu!

When Leo arrives back at Camp Half Blood, Calypso gets to meet all his friends. They land and a girl with chocolate brown skin and gold hair followed by a tall, well built guy run to him. She hugs him, which stirs something in Caly that she ignores, and starts crying. Leo smiles and hugs back, looking up at the guy. "We saw something in the sky..." 

 

Leo nods, pointing to Festus. If the guy say Caly, he paid no attention to her. "I can't believe you, you idiot!" The girl finally pulls away, tears running down her face. The guy comes and squishes her between the both of them as they hug. 

 

Leo smiles when they all pull away. "This is Calypso," he points to her, grabbing her hand and smiling. His left shoulder is on fire. "Hello! I'm Hazel, daughter of Pluto." She beams up. "This is my boyfriend, son of Ares. His name is Frank." "Hello Hazel, Frank." Caly smiles and just as she's about to say something, a mess of golden hair appears and tackles Leo to the ground.  
A tall boy with bright blonde hair and red glasses has Leo in a bear hug. Another girl comes running. She spots Leo and all but screams. She runs to them and wraps her arms around both of them. She's crying, just like Hazel (and Frank, too) and she has mascara running down half her face. 

 

They let go and just look at each other, smiling and laughing.  
"What took you so long?" It's the blonde boy who asks it. The girl slaps his arm and laughs. "Jason, he saved the world!" The blonde boy, Jason, smiled and hugged Leo again. "This is Calypso!" Hazel said, standing next to her now. "She's Leo's girlfriend," she wiggles her eyebrow for effect and presumably got the reaction she wanted. The girl gasps and punches Leo. "You got a girlfriend and didn't tell me!" Jason laughs and wraps an arm around her shoulder. "Hey, I'm Jason. This is Piper."  
Calypso smiles half heartedly. "Jason is the son of Zeus- or rather Jupiter. And Piper is the daughter of Aphrodite." Piper smiles wide and nods along with Hazel. "Percy and Annabeth are coming soon."

 

Calypso flinches slightly at the mention of Percy. She was told that he was going to be here but she didn't expect to see him almost right away. 

As if on cue, a mess of black and blonde hair run lightning fast at Leo. They all hug for a quick second before the girl lets go. "I can not believe you! You should have told someone! We were worried sick! Next time you plan something this stupid, everyone will know. You're going to the infirmary the second-" Her fury gets cut off by Piper grabbing her hand and pulling her to Calypso. Annabeth's cheeks are red and she's huffing. "I wasn't done! He needs to know all the dangers-" Piper glares at her enough for her to shut up. "This is Leo's girlfriend. Calypso, this is the Annabeth. Athena's pride and joy." Annabeth forces a small smile at her mothers name. "Wait, girlfriend? He had time to get a girlfriend bu-" Hazel laughs, which makes Annabeth stop. She's smiling a bit too now. "You worry too much, Annabeth. He's alive and well and thats all that should matter to us now."

 

Annabeth nods along with her words. "And," Piper starts up, "this is Annabeth's boyfriend, Percy. Son of Poseidon."  
Percy doesn't meet her eyes. Annabeth glares at Percy until he looks up and gives them a meek smile. They make eye contact and he nods before looking back down. Annabeth seems pleased, she has a smile on her face now. "Okay," Leo says, "lunch?"

A few groan. "It's past lunch, Leo," Frank says. "There is always extra food in cabin number three," Percy finally looks up and smiles.  
"And one. The people who live there always have snacks." Jason is smiling too.  


"Oh, no. No no. I know that cabin number one is full of nuts and berries and whatever other healthy snacks Piper can convince Jason to eat." Everyone laughs at that, Piper's cheeks turning a nice shade of pink. "It's Hazel's fault! She was telling me about all the bad things that happen to animals and then I couldn't stomach the food knowing all that! And Frank is fine with her diet, I don't see why the rest of you have an issue with it."  
"Bunny food, my friend. Can't feed a bear what a bunny eats."  
"Actually, bears are omnivores, so you can," Annabeth rebuttals. Leo rolls his eyes. "Plus, Frank couldn't eat an animal after he turns into it."

 

Calypso furrows her eyebrows. Leo had explained a lot of things on the way here, but now that she's looking at everyone, it seems so unreal. "Can you turn into a cow?" She asks hesitantly. "I mean, I guess? Kind of? I haven't seen a cow in so long. I usually... I mean... do you want to see it now or..?" Hazel laughs loudly. "If he can't, I can turn him into one."  
"That's cheating and you know it," Leo says, flashing a grin. 

 

"You know all about that, Mr. Tell No One Your Plans," Annabeth says, crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Still not over it?" Leo rolls his eyes.  
"She's being lenient," Percy warns.  
"I tripped over a rock the other day and she yelled at me for two hours," Piper chips in. Leo laughs at that.  
"That was Gaea returning the favor." Everyone seems shocked at the joke, especially considering what just happened.  
"Sore topic?" Everyone groans. "You have no idea," Jason says.  
"Do I get to hear the stories or are we saving that for the campfire?"  
"I'm sure if we miss anything, Rachel Elizabeth Dare with tell you everything you need to know," Annabeth says. Percy side eyes her and she punches him on the shoulder. "She's teaching archery right now, I think."

 

"We should go back to the camp activities before Chiron tells Reyna that Frank should go back to New Rome," Hazel says. There's a collective groan but everyone nods.  
"I'll give Calypso a tour of the camp," Piper says, wiping off the drying mascara from her face. "I'll join you," Hazel adds quickly.  
"I might as well join, make it a girl's party."  
Calypso smiles, a light blush on her cheeks. "Thank you."  
"Don't mention it," Piper winks at her. She links arms with Calypso and Annabeth, who links arms with Hazel. A chorus of "Bye boys!" rang out and they ran off.  
"They just... got out of doing any work for the rest of the day..." Percy groans. "They're smart."

 

Leo laughs and rolls his eyes. "Snacks?"  
Percy nods, pointing to his cabin. "Tyson restocked my snacks."  
They make their way to Percy's cabin slowly, taking time to admire the camp around them. "It barely looks like anything went down..." They all nod in agreement. "Most of the campers that aren't in the infirmary are cleaning up and organizing the events."  
"What happened to Reyna? And Nico? Coach Hedge?"  
"Reyna's in New Rome, tending to the mess Octavian left behind. Nico's in the infirmary for gods know what. Coach Hedge and Millie had a beautiful baby satyr," Frank says.  
"Cute."  
"How does that even work? A satyr and a cloud..." Percy asks, which earns a laugh from Jason.  
"From what I've been told? It's best to not ask, bro."  
Frank nods briskly. "I lost a part of me that will never come back now." He looks off dramatically to the side. "Didn't know acting was a trait Ares had."  
Percy laughs loudly at that. "Ares is a punk ass little-" Frank flicks him in the ear. "He can probably hear you and you're not making it any better between you two."  
Percy rolls his eyes. "I speak nothing but the truth."

 

They arrive at his cabin and walk in, sitting down on the floor in a small circle. Percy dumps a bunch of chips and drinks into the middle and sighs. "Have a lot to catch up on, buddy," Jason says. Frank and Percy nod along.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @stardustkimmy!


End file.
